1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product sampling device particularly useful in the steel making industry wherein sponge iron pellets are conveyed from a gaseous reduction vessel to another location and where it is desired to periodically sample the pellets which are produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pertinent patent is U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,861 Apr. 13, 1937, which shows a sample splitter having a certain likeness to the present invention. However, the sample splitter shown in this patent is primarily concerned with securing a sample portion of material such as coals, seeds, grains, etc. by merely pouring the entire amount through the sampling apparatus. In the sampler thus shown the primary intention is to separate a certain amount of the sample from the rest of the bulk, wherein the present invention only a portion of the material, which is in this case sponge iron, is conducted through the sampling apparatus to a sampling station. This portion is representative or typical of the product mix and the remainder is returned thru a chute to the conveyor. Thus the prior art which is pertinent does not disclose the specific arrangement of the present product sampling apparatus which is highly effective in providing a typical portion of a product mix.